Turning One
Turning One is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: The Justice Guardians are celebrating Lily's first birthday! Gifts for Lily *Dragon-Jeffrey's gift: *Aqua's gift: *Xion's gift: *Jaden's gift: *Alexis' gift: * Trivia *Snowflake, Sunset Shimmer, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa will guest star in this. *Lily turns 1 year old in this episode. Songs *Let It Go Scenes Dragon-Jeffrey's Birthday Gift for Lily *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Wow, Uncwe Jeffwey! You wook just wike Snuffy! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Happy Birthday, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's front left leg* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. *Aqua: *smiles and whispers* Oh, Jeffrey? *elbows him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and winks at Aqua* *(Then Dragon-Jeffrey walks to a small door and goes through it, but gets stuck tight) *Baby Lily: *gasps happily* Uncwe Jeffwey?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* Stuck again. *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt and hugs him* Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, sweetie. ...! I mean... *mimics Snuffy* "Bird". *Baby Lily: *giggles* Hang on, "Snuffy". I'll get you thwough! *starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Xion: *smiles* Aw. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* Do your best, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I always wiwl "Snuffy". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Snuffy* I know. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I know you can do it, "Snuffy"! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I hope so. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Come on, "Snuffy". Have faith. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I'll try, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Budging yet? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* No. *Baby Lily: *smiles while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Don't wowwy. I'm suwe you wiwl "Snuffy". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I hope so, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I'm gwad you'we thinking positive, "Snuffy". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* For you, "Bird", I'd always be happy. Even if i get stuck here forever. *Baby Lily: ...! *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt hard* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* Ooh! *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* You can't stay stuck in thewe, "Snuffy"! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I can't? *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* No! You've got a famiwy waiting fow you! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* They could visit me. *Baby Lily: ...! *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt hard again* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* Ooh! *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Visit you?! How would they feew if you wewe stuck fowevew?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I don't know. They'd probably understand. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Don't give up yet, "Snuffy"!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I'll try not to. *Baby Lily: *pretends to struggle as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Push......... push......!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* You getting tired, "Bird"? *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* No way, "Snuffy"! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* But what if I'm stuck here forever? *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I won't wet it happen, "Snuffy"! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* You sure? *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I know that if I don't twy, you might be stuck fowevew! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Snuffy* You truly are a good friend, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* You'we my best fwiend, "Snuffy"! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy's laugh* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Budged now? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* No. Sorry. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I have to admit it, "Snuffy". You awe in thewe pwetty tight. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I guess i am. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* And youw butt is VEWY huge! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Snuffy* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Pwobabwy the biggest butt I've evew seen!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Snuffy* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Oh you wike that, huh "Snuffy"? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Snuffy* Yeah. *Baby Lily: *giggles and pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Big butt, big butt. Big butt, big butt! Big butt, big butt!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I hate to say it "Snuffy", but fweeing you might be hawdew than I thought. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* Looks like it, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Uh oh. I have this feewing you might be wight. You might be stuck in thewe fowevew. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt harder* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *mimics Snuffy* Good one, Bird. *Baby Lily: Okay. Time fow the big one.... *backs up a bit, and charges at Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt, tackling him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: OOH! *smiles and thinks to himself* Silly Lily. *Baby Lily: Did it wowk? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* No. Sorry, Bird. *Baby Lily: I'm sowwy, "Snuffy." I guess you'we stuck in thewe fowevew. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I guess you're right. *Baby Lily: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* What'we you gonna do now, "Snuffy"? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Snuffy* You can keep pushing me. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Weawwy, "Snuffy"? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Snuffy* Oh, yeah. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thank you, "Snuffy". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Baby Lily resumes pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *happily laughs like Snuffy* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Big butt, big butt! Big butt, big butt! Big butt, big butt!! *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Wiking this, "Snuffy"? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I sure am, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *smiles and pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Don't wowwy, "Snuffy". I won't stop yet. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* I know, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* You want pushing? I'wl give you pushing! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *Baby Lily: *snickers and pushes him hard again* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles warmly and chuckles like Snuffy* *Aqua: *smiles and pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* I think your gift for Lily may be extended even longer, dear. We all know how long you get stuck for when it's on purpose. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Aqua: *petting him more* I just hope you are prepared for how long it may take, my king. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I am. *Aqua: *smiles and sheds a happy tear* You're too amazing, my love. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and smiles warmly* It's our niece's first birthday after all. I want to make sure she's happy on it no matter what happens. If I end up staying stuck longer than usual, so be it. I want Lily to know how much I love her as her uncle *Aqua: *sheds more happy tears and smiles* Your heart is so pure and beautiful. *kisses his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. Besides, I love being stuck now. It's a wonderful experience to have. *Aqua: *scratches his chin and smiles* Lily is so lucky. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* She sure is. *Baby Lily: *tackles Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt again* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: *giggles while she pushes* This is stiwl so much fun, "Snuffy"!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Snuffy* Glad to hear that. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt more* No offense, but I weawly WEAWLY hope you don't get fweed yet! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Snuffy* Not to worry, "Bird". I'm in no hurry to get free yet. *Baby Lily: *pushing* You mean it?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Snuffy* That's right. The Guests Arrive * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes